Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sprinklers used in residential and commercial irrigation for watering turf and landscaping.
Description of the Related Art
In many parts of the United States, rainfall is insufficient and/or too irregular to keep turf and landscaping green and therefore irrigation systems are installed. Such systems typically include a plurality of sprinklers. One popular type of sprinkler is a pop-up rotor-type sprinkler. A turbine and a gear train reduction can be mounted in the sprinkler for rotating a nozzle turret at the top of the sprinkler. A reversing mechanism can be mounted in the riser along with an arc adjustment mechanism. In some gear train reductions, one or more inner gears engage corresponding ring gears formed on the inner surface of the sprinkler component. In some cases, the inner gears are held in contact to the ring gears with a spring force that is relatively weak. This allows an operator to manually rotate the nozzle housing during adjustment by enabling the inner gears to ratchet past the gear teeth of the ring gears.